


Me against You

by InvaderIpod



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Action, Depression, Multi, Romance?, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderIpod/pseuds/InvaderIpod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Freelancer program is notorious for going out of it's way to get the results they want,<br/>But at what cost?</p>
<p>Agent Arizona suffers constant torture from the A.I. known as Lambda, who embodies the emotion Cynicism. More often than not, she wonders if they mistook Cynicism for Bloodlust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me against You

 

They stripped me of everything I had.

My identity. My life. My home.

And for what? A psychopathic AI who bullies and torments me like a ragdoll? Every day I tell myself I’ve had enough; That this will be the day I end it. But each time I reach for that gun, I hear his snide, cynical voice sneer, _I knew you were a weakling, but I didn’t know you were that weak!_

Lambda.

How did I get stuck with him? Arguably the most outwardly malevolent AI in the Freelancer program. He’s taken over my body on more than one occasion, damaging equipment, hurting employees and injuring me. They thought at first I was just lashing out because I didn’t want to be here, but the screaming for help amidst my uncontrollable tirades said otherwise.

I stared down the barrel of the gun for an eternity, like if I stared long enough, I’d be able to see a way out. He didn’t even have to say a word, I let go upon my own volition.

_At least if you were dead, you’d be more helpful!_

I couldn’t disagree.

The door opened on the other side of the room. I slid the gun under the bench.

It was North and Maine back from training. They were always nice to me. Well, Maine never said much, but he was always standing by… listening. I got a pat on the shoulder from him occasionally… He cares, I’m sure; I just don’t know how much. North however always had back. Well, whenever he could. His sister didn’t like me very much, always talking about how a dumb kid like me shouldn’t be here. I was on my way to the mess hall one day and I heard her talking to the Director, “What do you think this is?! Some kind of sick joke!? War is for soldiers! Heroes! Not trigger-happy kids from fuck knows where!!”

I stopped training with the group after that.

But North? North has always been kind.

“Hey kid. You excited about tomorrow?”

“Oh, you bet.” That was a lie.

“18’s a big one, but I guess not so much around here,” he took off his helmet, sighing in relief, “You should train with us to celebrate.”

“I’ll think about it...” Highly unlikely.

“Come on! It won’t be that bad… If it makes you feel better, I’ll keep South off of your case, alright? It’ll just be you and your friends.”

I scoffed, “It’ll be a pretty quiet party, just you, me and Maine.”

I heard what I assumed was Maine chuckling from the other side of the lockers. North got a kick out of it too,

“You’re a good kid, Arizona. I just wish you thought so yourself.” North held up the gun I hid under the bench.

Fuck.

Maine had closed in the area behind me. Intervention. We want you to stop trying to kill yourself! We need you here! Everyone here LOOOOVES YOU! LIES. NOBODY needs me. Every single day is physical and mental torture with this GODDAMN AI bouncing around in my head taking over my body and tearing me apart! Death is my only salvation! Just let me DIE!

“... I don’t expect you to understand.” How do you explain to someone that you’re being driven to suicide by your job and it’s not because you hate people or some other reason, it’s because the voice inside your head is an asshole who tells you you’re worthless and makes you believe it. Lambda is smarter than that; he wouldn’t even let me get the words out of my mouth.

“North, it’s complicated, but believe me, it’s not to hurt any of you.”

“Don’t you understand how important you are to program?” he pleaded, Maine put his hand on my shoulder, “Everyone wants you here-”

“It’s not about people, North!”

“Then what is it about?!”

I tried to get up and run but I fell right on my face. Maine grabbed me once more and reeled me back in.

_You think it was going to be that easy, princess? I was just getting interested._

Fuck you, Lambda.

_I dare you to try._

“I-I’m done… with the manipulation…”

North’s face softened, “No one is trying to-”

“I’M NOT TALKING ABOUT PEOPLE!” I cried, “...I was never talking about people…” It’s never been about them... because despite the shit I go through with them, the torment, the lies, the disgusted looks, the complaints and snide remarks, dying was never for them.

Because in the end, I knew they wouldn’t care.

“If I may…” Maine’s A.I., Sigma, had appeared to speak for him, “I would like to try something… but only if you allow me, Agent Arizona.”

“... It depends.”

“May I speak with Lambda?”

“I don’t think you’re allowed to-”

“I promise it will be fine. Nothing bad will happen.”

Unsure, I called forth Lambda, “You rang?”

“Someone wants to speak with you.”

“Oh good! I hope they’re funner to talk to than you-”

“Hello Lambda.”

He turned to me, “Is this a joke? Tell me you’re fucking joking.”

“Talk to him.”

“I’ve noticed you seem to cause Agent Arizona serious distress and anxiety,” Lambda folded his arms and scoffed, “Her performance in the Freelancer Program is suffering due to your behavior. As A.I., we are to assist our human counterparts, not harm them.”

“Yeah, well, sucks to suck. She’s stuck with me for life!” I could feel him grin maliciously through his projection. If he were a bug, I’d squish him, but he was right; I was bound to him for life in unholy, parasitic matrimony and there was nothing I could-

“No she is not.”

Wait, really?

“Just as simply as they brought you two together, they can take you apart. Why they haven’t done so is beyond me.”

They never told me… No… They lied to me.

But why?

“That’s just it, though, she never will. She knows what will happen if she tries to rid herself of me and I’ll willingly remind her if she does as much as utter the thought!” He disappeared.

“Lambda, I urge you not to-”

“Sigma, Lambda can’t be swayed. I know you’re tempted to reason with him because it’s your nature, but there’s no use. This will be the death of me if there is no end.” I stood up solemnly, “Now if you’ll excuse me-”

My heart stopped.

That damned bastard took control of my life support and stopped my fucking heart.

He only needed to control it for mere seconds to knock me out. This was his warning; if I did so much as ponder the thought, he would kill me; he had the power to. It was terrifying how much Lamba could do and how little I could do to stop him; I am the AI’s host, not his ragdoll puppet.

I guess he never got the memo.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the format is screwy. I had imported this from Google Docs with full italics and color coding, but it's messed up now.   
> I promise I'll do it later.


End file.
